


Overloaded

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha!Alec, Alpha!Magnus, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Inspired by Art, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omegaverse, PWP, Possessiveness, Rough Sex, Rut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: They've been prepping for Magnus' rut for a few weeks now, but when it shows up a day early, well.  Suffice to say, it gives them both a few ideas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Overloaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cloudburst_Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudburst_Ink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Thaumaturgic Overload](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702796) by Cloudburst-Ink. 



> LISTEN. LISTEN. THIS FIC IS THE FAULT OF CORVUS. AND THEIR FUCKING INCREDIBLE ART. 
> 
> You can find SAID AMAZING ART BY:  
> [CLICKING THIS LINK DEAR EVERY DEITY THAT EXISTS, PLEASE CLICK](https://cloudburst.ink/thaumaturgic-overload/)
> 
> You can also find Corvus on Tumblr by clicking  
> [HERE!](https://cloudburst-ink.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Now that you've done that and you know the hotness that inspired this, please enjoy this PWP!

[Art by: Cloudburst-Ink](https://cloudburst.ink/)

Alec blinked, slowly, as Magnus walked across his field of vision in the loft, the dark maroon tank top and gold shorts clinging to him. The scent of Magnus' rut hit him a moment later and Alec groaned, his body reacting to it. "Day early?" he rasped out. 

  
"Despite our excessive planning," Magnus said, striding for his office without looking at Alexander. "Yes, indeed it did arrive early." 

  
Alec frowned and stood, putting the tablet to the side. "Is everything all right?"

 _  
"Quite,"_ Magnus said, squirming in the shorts, frowning at them, pressing a hand to his rapidly hardening cock. "But if I look at you for more than a few seconds, I'm going to pin you to the couch and ride you instead of canceling the appointments I had for the day." 

  
A low growl left Alec's throat against his will as he pictured Magnus doing exactly that, pinning him to the bed and taking what he wanted. He licked his lips, staring at the other alpha, the scent of his deepening arousal curling in the room. 

  
Magnus' eyes flicked up for the briefest of seconds. "Like the sound of that, do you?" 

  
Alec growled out a positive, approaching the doorway of Magnus' apothecary, watching as he moved around the room quickly. He took a deep inhale and couldn't help groaning at the scent of his boyfriend, thick and cloying in the room. 

  
"Get the hell out and into the bedroom before I jump you," Magnus snarled. "I'll be with you soon enough, alpha, and I'll ride you until you can't remember any name but _mine."_

  
Groaning, Alec spun away from the sight of the other alpha, striding into their bedroom, ripping off the shirt that he was wearing. He sent Izzy a quick text to let her know of the date shift and stripped the rest of his clothes off, sitting down on the edge of the bed, wrapping a hand around his cock. 

  
He could smell Magnus, even from here, and the rut scent was already heady in their bedroom. Alec glanced behind him at the nest, at the pile of their combined clothing that Magnus had gathered, and from the looks of a stain on a few of them, already gotten off grinding against. Another growl left his throat as he imagined the alpha, _his_ alpha, fucking into the sheets that smelled of them. 

  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Magnus asked, his voice a growling purr. He stripped off the gold shorts and sauntered towards Alexander in only the red tank top. "Does my alpha want something?" 

  
Alec's voice was hoarse. "I think I'd rather hear what you want, Magnus." 

  
"Hmmm," Magnus hummed and straddled Alec's lap, grinding in close against him. "Where's the fun in that?" 

  
"You're the one in rut," Alec panted, whining as Magnus gave another slow grind against him. "Should, should be taking care of you." 

  
Magnus laughed, leaning up to suck a mark into Alec's neck. "Oh, you are. You are going to take care of me. How would you like to sink that gloriously perfect knot of yours into me while I ride you?" 

  
Alec whined, unable to keep from rocking his hips up. "You, you want that, alpha?" 

  
"Oh _yes,"_ Magnus gasped. "Want to smell like you, alpha, want to be claimed by you, feel you sink so nice and deep. Fuck me, plug me, up, have me smelling like you so everyone knows who I belong to." 

  
Alec moaned, reaching up to yank Magnus into a desperate kiss, nipping and biting at his lips until they were grinding even more steadily against each other. "You gonna put on a show for me?" 

  
Magnus groaned, whining as he moved his hips even more eagerly against Alexander. “Yes, yes, alpha. Got, got myself all ready for you.” 

  
Alec growled, low and desperate, reaching out to grab Magnus’ thighs, forcing them wide, spreading the other alpha on his lap, forcing Magnus to grab his knees behind him for balance, leaving him deliciously on display, especially in only the tight red tank top. Like this, he could see the plug, one of Magnus’ favorites, stretching him wide, lube glistening on his thighs and cock. 

  
A low, pleased growl left him and he reached out to grip the base of the toy, working it just a little deeper into Magnus, watching the alpha shout, magic sparking over his skin as he ground down against the toy. “You fuck yourself open on this toy so I could sink right into you? Knot you and have you screaming for me?” 

  
“Alpha,” Magnus growled, getting impatient. “Stop talking.” 

  
“Careful,” Alec growled back at him, his eyes flashing, his fingers digging into the meat of Magnus’ thighs before he grabbed the edge of Magnus’ shirt and stuffed it into the alpha’s mouth, exposing his chest for his hungry eyes. “Or I’ll make you stay spread like this for me while you ride me, perfect view of you spread on my knot, unable to say a word.” 

  
Magnus whined, his head falling back as he gasped, the shirt falling from his lips. “Yes, fuck. Let me ride you, just like this, take you in so deep and good, alpha.” 

  
Alec licked his lips and trailed a finger up the length of Magnus’ cock, where his knot was already starting to swell, his whole body trembling as he held himself still. He dropped his hand to the plug again and tugged on it, watching the alpha’s whole body jolt with the stimulation. “Keep that shirt pulled up. You’re on display for me, after all.” 

  
"Alexander," Magnus pleaded, his whole body shaking, a thread of blue magic tying itself to the edge of the shirt, before it looped around his neck. "Need you in me, alpha, please. Got myself all ready for you. Want, fuck, need you."

  
"Fuck," Alec breathed, even as he tugged the plug the rest of the way out, watching as Magnus' whole body shook. "Lift yourself up," he ordered, waiting for Magnus to carefully do as he'd been told. Taking his cock in hand, Alec got himself positioned, teasing Magnus with the tip of his cock until the alpha was whining again. "This what you want?"

  
"Yes, yes, alpha, please," Magnus begged, rocking his hips back just enough to tease himself with how good Alec's cock was going to feel. "Want, want you in, Alexander." 

  
Alec removed his hand and took a second to appreciate just how spread out Magnus was before he met Magnus' eyes, blazing gold and desperate. "Then take what you want," he ordered. His breath was punched out of his chest as Magnus rolled his hips down in a hard motion, taking him all the way in. They both cursed, and then Alec dropped his hands to the blankets, leaning back as Magnus started to ride him in earnest, short, desperate grinds, savoring the picture. 

  
"Feel so good, alpha," Magnus panted, whining low in his throat. "Need you, need more," he pleaded, rocking in Alec's lap, his scent growing even deeper around them both now that he was racing for the edge again. "Need your knot in me, please." 

  
"You can have it," Alec promised, his mouth dry as he watched Magnus' thighs and abdomen flex with every desperate roll of his hips, fucking back onto his cock, even when his knot started to swell. With his shirt tucked up and tied in place with his magic, and his makeup smudged, he looked perfectly _ruined._ He bit down another groan, especially when every movement from Magnus got that much more desperate, sweat breaking out over his body. "You look so beautiful like this," he breathed. 

  
Magnus' eyes blazed and he stared at Alexander. "Tell me," he ordered, his next grind accompanied by a slow swivel of his hips, the swell of Alec's knot tugging on his rim. "Tell me, Alexander." 

  
Alec whined, low in his throat, watching as his alpha kept up the hard grind of his hips, his mouth dry at the sight. "You're so strong, I love seeing your body all spread out for me like this. Entirely focused on fucking yourself on my knot." 

  
Magnus gasped, his head falling back, precome leaking from his cock as his own knot started to swell. "Alexander, yes, fuck, alpha..." he whined back, rocking against the knot until it slid in deep before lifting himself again. 

  
"So beautiful," Alec breathed, pressing a fingertip to the growing knot on the base of Magnus' cock, knowing just how sensitive that could be, watching Magnus shout, precome splashing along his chest and stomach. "Never seen anything so beautiful, want to keep you spread out like this forever, want the bruises from your fingers, want the marks from your teeth. Want mine on _you.”_

  
"Alpha!" Magnus cried out, the combination of their scents together that continued to climb in the room, making everything a haze of lust, desire, and love. "Alpha, Alexander, fuck, please, please, I need!" 

  
Alec growled again, rolling his hips up and into the next grind down Magnus made, watching the alpha howl in pleasure. "Like that," he growled, his voice low and desperate. "Gonna knot you so good, alpha. Have you smelling like me, like mine." 

  
Magnus whined, biting down on his lip as Alec fucked into him for every thrust down, all of them turning into a short, desperate grind as his alpha worked his knot into him until finally, finally, it slid deep. He rocked in Alec's lap, clenching down around him until with a choked moan, his alpha was coming in him, pumping him full. Magnus gasped, whining quietly, his cock still hard against his belly, but it felt so good to feel his alpha in him. 

_  
"Magnus,"_ Alec growled. He pushed himself up until, taking in the picture of his alpha spread out for his viewing pleasure. "Come for me, alpha. Show me. Show me who you belong to, whose knot you beg for, show me who is _mine.”_

  
Magnus shouted, the possessive growl from his alpha accompanying the thrust of his knot even deeper had him coming, his own knot swelling up until he'd made a thorough mess of them both. He closed his eyes and let out a pleased growl, settling into Alec's lap. "Mmm, good alpha," he purred. 

  
Alec laughed a bit, leaning back on his elbows. "Pretty sure that title belongs to you right now." He groaned when Magnus clenched down on him again, his face twisting in blissed out pleasure. When Magnus did it again, only a few seconds later, Alec eyed the alpha in his lap, and his slowly hardening cock. The blue haze of his magic growing behind him showed just how pleased Magnus was and he smirked in satisfaction. 

  
Magnus closed his eyes, humming, pleased, Alec's knot tugging on him in all the best ways. "Alpha? If you haven't activated your stamina rune? I'd recommend it." He summoned Alexander's stele to his fingers and smirked at him. "And anything else you might find useful for the next few days." 

  
Alec huffed out a laugh. "If I can persuade you to actually get on the bed and not just me, Magnus, you'll let me make a mess of the nest too while you're in me." 

  
A low, pleased growl left Magnus. "That, my darling alpha, can most certainly be arranged." 

  
Alec’s eyes narrowed and he reached up, carefully breaking the blue thread around his alpha. “One last thing?” When that got him nothing more than an arched eyebrow, he pressed the edge of the shirt into Magnus’ mouth again, watching his pupil’s flare. “Keep this in place, this time.” 

  
Magnus moaned around the fabric, his cock twitching between them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
